The Songs That Define Us
by turtlechick
Summary: As a whole they told a story; they, were the songs that defined them. A collection of songfics and the occasional centric piece. Chapter 9: Smash Into You, Nejiten. All she wanted to do was run to him, nothing else mattered.
1. Pictures of You, Nejiten

_I've never done a songfic before...  
but this whole idea popped into my head_  
_I hope ya'll like it :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**

* * *

**

**The Songs That Define Us**

_Song: Pictures of You  
Artist: The Last Goodnight_

By: turtlechick

I knocked gently on the door that I had grown familiar with over the years, made of wood and worn over the years. It was the door to the only woman on my three person squad and in my opinion the only other sane one besides me. I waited but only a couple of seconds before she opened it. I was met by a smile on her round face.

_This is the clock upon the wall  
This is the story of us all  
__This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
Before he starts to crawl_

"Hey Neji I'm almost ready to go. I just have to get a few of my weapons together. Sakura asked for lessons the other day and I haven't had a chance to put them back where they belong." I nodded and she held the door open for me to enter.

_This is the war that's never won  
This is a soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone,  
Praying for her son_

Tenten's house was small, but it was just the right size for her. With no known relatives she lived alone. I almost envied her on occasions. My family was less than perfect. I sat on the small faded brown couch as Tenten ran back upstairs to gather the rest of her supplies.

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be  
woah-oh-oh_

"I'll be right back Neji." She called down. We had been called on a simple escort mission nothing major but Tenten always felt that she had to be extra prepared, but it's always better to be safe than sorry.

_There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab,  
Just waiting for the call_

I grew restless and got up. I walked around the small room until I came across a small book. On it's cover were the words, 'Family Album.' I couldn't help myself but open it. As far as I was aware Tenten had no family to speak of.

_This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside  
I'm high up and dry_

On the first page was a picture of her and Lee from our genin days. Lee was shooting the camera his famous thumbs-up as Tenten stood next to him with her hands held behind her back. I could remember that day, it was a few days after we had all been put together on our cell. After the first day it was like Tenten and Lee were like siblings. At that time I didn't know where belonged yet, it didn't seem like I was fit to be on the same team as them. That certainly changed over the years.

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be_

I flipped to another page. This time the picture was fairly recent, from a mission not too long ago. It was a picture of her and that sand-jounin Temari. They had actually become friends, I wouldn't have thought possible after Tenten's loss to her at the chuunin exams. It had taken Tenten a while to return to her old self after that day. Now, if you saw those two together you wouldn't ever believe that they were ever enemies.

_Confess to me, every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believed  
Confess to me, all that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me_

I went to another one of the hundred of pages. This time it was of Tenten and my cousin. Tenten had that ability to bring anyone out of their shell. My cousin, Hinata, is a stronger person because of her now. She would have never had the strength to tell that knucklehead how she felt if it wasn't for Tenten.

_We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we can't win no matter  
How hard we might swing_

The next one was of her with Sakura and Naruto. Those two had grown up considerably, from when we first met them. Sakura was just a boy crazed weakling and Naruto, was the loud mouthed ninja who always seemed to change the lives of others. Tenten and Sakura had become quite close over the years.

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be_

The next one I came across was of… Tenten and I. If I was right, then this picture was taken a few days ago. We were both sitting under the large tree near our training grounds. Lee had sneaked up on the two of us and caught us while we took a quick nap after our training. I hadn't noticed but Tenten had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I had told Lee to burn that camera, but I guess my threats weren't enough to make him obey.

"Ok Neji I'm ready." I wasn't aware that Tenten had come down the stairs. "What are you looking at?" She walked around me to see what I had. She said nothing when she what I held in my hands.

"Tenten? Why does this say 'Family Album' on the front?" I asked.

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be _

She smiled at me. "Neji, you guys are my family."

* * *

_So what did you think???  
This was fun to write so I hope to do more soon.  
Thanks for reading._

_Please review and even if you don't check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out_


	2. My Life Would Suck Without You, Sasusaku

_Here's my second songfic!  
I hope all the Sasusaku fas like it :)  
Enjoy XD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**

* * *

**

The Songs That Define Us

_Song: My Life Would Suck Without You  
Artist: Kelly Clarkson_

By: turtlechick

She had been shocked, but that was putting it lightly. To see his pale face, and his ebony colored eyes once again, made her weak at the knees. That was the day that he came back, everyone was surprised, but her most of all. She was sure that they might never see each other again, and if they did, it might be opposite sides of the battlefield. She had tried her hardest to get him out of her head, and for a while it seemed to work… miraculously. Her time had been spent; going on missions, improving her skills, and making new friends she didn't bother with when he was around.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before_

But when she saw his face again all of that came crashing down. For a while she had thought that it was good that he left, even though she knew that he would be missed like crazy, by her and a few of the people that were able to get to know him. She had almost gotten used to the fact that he wasn't around anymore. She tried her hardest everyday to let go of him little by little each day. But she couldn't shake the feeling that for some reason part of her had been taken with him that day.

_Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

Those first few weeks were the hardest, she spent most of them crying and thinking about him day in and day out. She had become stronger though, learning to brush those old feeling aside even though it was difficult. Everyone had helped her and was compassionate towards her feelings, giving her space when she needed it. The turning point was when she asked to become the newly appointed hokage's apprentice. She wanted to become stronger not only for herself and village but for him as well.

_Cuz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of meAnd honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

As soon as he arrived, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the Uchiha boy, now presumed a missing ninja. He was immediately apprehended by two jounin nearby, but not until they shared a glance. He was there and gone all in front of her eyes in a matter of seconds. She stood there shocked, she never thought she would see his face under these circumstances. As she gathered her thoughts, even though it took her a while, she went straight to the hokage's tower, knowing that is where he would be taken first.

_Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong  
For tryin' to pick a fight_

The hokage's assistants, Kotetsu and Izumo, calmly told her that they were in the office now, discussing his punishment. Her mind was spinning at the thought of giving him a punishment. Sure he deserved one after what he had done to the village, but that didn't make it any easier. She couldn't stop her mind from spinning, the last time she had seen him wasn't on the best terms. She wondered how the rest of the village would take his return. Would they open him with open arms? That would be unlikely, but with the hidden leaf village, no one ever knew what was going to happen next.

_I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

She also wondered what his punishment would be. Would he be sent to Ibiki for questioning? Or perhaps just thrown into prison without another word. Would they send him away? Or would they give him a slap on the wrists, that was not likely either. He had left the village, an unspeakable thing to do in the shinobi world. It was one of the worst things a ninja could do to their village. Those thoughts were all possible, but another one popped into the kunoichi's head, death. She would allow that to happen, her life would never be the same.

_Cuz we belong together now, (yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, (yeah)  
You got a piece of meAnd honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

It seemed like only yesterday when they were put on a genin cell together. Along with that knucklehead of a ninja, he had grown considerably as well over the years. It was a matter of time before he succeeded the current hokage. They had all seen his potential years ago. He had taken his leaving just as hard.

_Life with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you,  
But I can't let you go,  
Oh yeah_

It seemed like minutes were turning into hours. The waiting was getting to her, eating at her soul. The tick of the clock on the wall was now a part of her mind. She was stripped from her trance when she heard the doors to the hokage's office open slowly. She looked up expectantly, but not sure of what she wanted to see. Sadly it was only Shizune, another assistant to the hokage. She immediately knew what the kunoichi was waiting for, all she could do, however, was give her a small nod.

_We belong together now, (yeah yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, (yeah)  
You got a piece of meAnd honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

It would be a matter of time before more came after hearing the news of his arrival. She wanted support but something in her wanted to be alone so that she could go over the thoughts running around in her mind. She heard the doors open again, but this time didn't look up, until she felt the presence of another person looming over her. Her emerald eyes met his seemingly black ones. Neither of them said a word, just stared at each other. Slowly his lips curved into a small smirk. He was pushed away suddenly by a few jounin, leaving her to process her thoughts.

_Cuz we belong (yeah) together now (together now), (yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, (yeah)  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

There was one thing she knew for sure, if she every thought that her life would be the same without him, she was wrong.

* * *

_I hope all you guys liked it.  
After I start getting better at these things,  
I might start taking requests.  
Thanks for reading!_

_Please review and even if you don't check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out_


	3. Realize, Naruhina

_Here's a Naruhina for Herrblade...  
because she prefered it. :)  
I hope you all like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**

* * *

**

**The Songs That Define Us**

_Song: Realize  
Artist: Colbie Caillat_

By: turtlechick

"What did you want to talk to me about Hinata?" His words rang in my mind as I tried desperately to say what I had been waiting to do since I had first seen his face.

It had been the first day of our ninja academy days. Even on the first day, Naruto became the infamous class clown. I could remember that he raised his hand for every answer, and he got every question wrong. He easily laughed it off, never giving up and always tried for the next one. People just laughed at him, but I knew that he was really trying. I don't know if he would ever admit it though.

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is crashing down on in._

The first time I actually met him wasn't the most memorable, to him at least. We had literally run into each other. He had knocked me down and then apologized up and down as he helped me up. At that time I was too afraid to say a word to him. Instead of even stuttering a simple phrase, like I did in those days, I ran away, not knowing what to do next. I went immediately to my next class sat in my desk and hid my face in a book to hide the color of my cheeks. The next time I looked up before class started, my eyes met his and he waved at me. It was then that I knew I loved him.

_Take time to realize,  
Oh oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you. _

I didn't talk to him much, or at all during our academy days. I had heard from a few of the other girls that he had a crush on another girl in our class, Sakura Haruno. My heart felt like it had been broken in two. I had seen her around, she was pretty; had pink hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes. It was no secret, however, that she loved another class mate, Sasuke Uchiha, like most of the girls in our class. She was always making fun of Naruto and his affection towards her, she never realized how amazing he was.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you._

The day that we were assigned to our genin cells, I don't think that my heart had pounded so quickly before. I waited for what felt like a eternity. I heard my name called, then another boy's name. I remembered him, he always had his dog with him and was a friend of Naruto's, they skipped class often together. The next boy who was on my squad, Shino Aburame, I didn't know but much about him, but he was always intimidating with the way he wore his clothes. I waited a bit longer to hear Naruto's name, after his was Sakura's and then last, Sasuke's. I felt like my life couldn't get any worse. I thought that it was over, but something in me told me to not give up.

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll  
Never find another. _

On my new team, things were going well. The three of us and our new squad leader were getting along well. It didn't take them long to figure out that I had a crush on, the blond haired ninja. It seemed like everyone new about my feelings towards him, except for Naruto himself. Everyone had always pushed me to try and tell him my feelings, but I was always too shy to barely even say a word to him.

_Just realized what I just realized  
__We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now. _

During the academy days he always spoke of being the next hokage. Most people laughed at him, but I knew that Naruto could do what ever he put his mind to. He had always done his best and prevailed at every task that was thrown his way. Not many people acknowledge his efforts, and I was just to shy to encourage him. He never gave up though, even with the lack of people who were cheering him on.

_Take time to realize Oh-oh  
I'm on your side didn't I, didn't I tell you?  
Take time to realize Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I tell you?_

Despite being on different teams were sometimes put on missions together. I could remember the feeling when I saw him enter the hokage's office that first time. I swear that my heart was going to leap out of my chest. It was only a short mission but I relished the time we were able to spend together. And as we got put on more together, we became closer. I didn't have to be forward but he still respected me. I think the turning point when he defeated my cousin in the chuunin exams. He not also changed me but Neji a well, for the better.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you. _

Not only did I want to impress him with my improvements but I did it for myself. I knew I would never work up the courage to tell him how I felt, if I didn't become more confident in myself first. I became a stronger person because of him. I needed to do this, for myself. I had to prove that I could do this, I might not get another chance.

_If you just realized what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other then we'd  
Never find another.  
__Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now._

All my hard work was leading up to this one moment. Plenty of scenarios went through my head about what might happen after I said what I wanted to. Maybe he would sweep me off of my feet, or pull me in for a kiss, but there was always the possibility that he would reject me. That's what I had been afraid of all of these years. But now, here was my chance, I couldn't back down now.

_It's not the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too.  
__I__f you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you._

"Hinata?" I shut my eyes, taking them away from his cerulean ones. I needed to concentrate. I was sure that my face was red, but I couldn't worry about that now. I cleared my throat and took a quick intake of breath. This was the moment I had waited for so long and here it was.

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other then we'd  
Never find another. _

"Naruto I…" I had to start over, but this time I would get it, I was sure of it. I opened my eyes and looked into his. "Naruto… I love you and always have."

_Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder.  
Just realize what I just realized  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Ooh missed out on each other now  
__Missed out on each other now._

_ I think that you can use your imagination for what happens next. XD  
I might do a follow up to this one later.  
Thanks for reading!_

_**PLEASE **review and even if you don't, check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out_

* * *


	4. Crushcrushcrush, Shikatema

_These are fun :)  
I hope you all like this one!  
It's a Shikatema it you couldn't guess..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**

* * *

**

**The Songs That Define Us**

_Song: Crushcrushcrush  
Artist: Paramore_

By: turtlechick

Shikamaru Nara has one fatal flaw and believe it or not it's not his laziness. Sure he's one of the smartest people I've ever met, even though he doesn't like to show it. He's a good person, wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to and he knows just what to say when to say it. He's a good ninja and would probably be a jounin right now if would just do the right paperwork. There's still just one thing Shikamaru has problems with. He has commitment issues, big ones.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

I just don't get him sometimes, no scratch that, most of the time I don't get him. I've heard from his little friend, Chouji, that he likes me, but does he say anything to me about it? No. I don't even know why I fell for this lazy ass in the first place. He's just so… infuriating! Not to mention he's the biggest flake ever! He always just says that he falls asleep when he's late.

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_

"I don't see what you're so upset about Temari…" See what I mean?

"Really you don't know why I'm so upset?!" I screamed. A few people walking by stared at me as I got ready to throw my fit. Boy, was he going to get it.

"No Temari. I don't see what I did wrong."

"You're so… so… AH I can't even explain you!"

_Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush  
(1, 2, 3, 4)_

I knew he had a problem with women, his father's fault, but come on I thought he was smarter than this. Didn't he realize how stupid he was being? Didn't he at all care about what I wanted? I really thought that he would have been able to figure it out by now, but no, he just keeps on playing dumb. I bet he does know and he's just doing this to piss me off.Well it's working. One of these times he's going to end up getting a smack in the head.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' this_

Was it all just a big game to him? I just don't see how someone as smart as him could not guess why I was so upset with him. I guess he's just not as smart as they all say. He's just as dense as that blond one. Or maybe his mom dropped him on his head as a child. I know I did that a few times with Kankerou, that's why he's so screwed up.

_If you want to play it like a game  
Come on, come on let's play'  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending than have to forget you for one whole minute_

"Fine if you want to play that way." I put my hands on my hips and stared right into his eyes.

"What way? Did you want to play the staring game or something? Is this what this whole thing is all about?" I smacked my forehead. He really was dense. "Temari, you're making no sense."

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_

Just once I wish he would make the first move. Maybe take me out or buy me a present, anything would do, but no he just sits on his lazy ass and watches the clouds. What a waste of time. I don't see why he likes to do that so much. They're just clouds. His time would be much better spent practicing his jutsu, not watching the clouds go by. I wouldn't even mind if he just asked me how my day went.

_Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush  
(1, 2, 3, 4)_

Sure there are good qualities about Shikamaru as well. Not only is he intelligent but he has a kind heart. I think one reason that he's lazy is because he doesn't want to hurt another human being, he just won't admit it. Boys are just stupid like that with their pride and all. I know that Shikamaru is different from most boys, maybe that's why I have a connection with him.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting onThat never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' this now_

"Temari you're going to have to be a little more specific." He sighed. "I still have no idea what you're trying to get me to tell you."

I rubbed my temples. "Shikamaru you can't honestly tell me that you have no idea what this is all about?" I said calming down a little bit from earlier.

"Yes, Temari, I have no idea what you're hinting at, poorly by the way." Did I mention he was infuriating?

_Rock and roll baby, don't you know that we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll honey, don't you know, baby that we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll hey, don't you know, baby that we're all alone now  
Give me something to sing about_

I just wanted one thing from Shikamaru. How was this so hard for him? I guess I thought that our relationship was better that this. I thought we knew each other a little better, but I guess I was wrong. I sat down next to him on the bench, defeated and let out a drawn out sigh.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happensI guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' no_

"Oh. Temari is this what you were trying to tell me?" He suddenly grabbed my face gently and put his lips to mine in a mind blowing kiss. Finally. "So is this what you were talking about the whole time?"

"Yes. I don't know how you didn't figure it out any sooner." I complained.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming againLet's be more than'  
More than this  
Ohh  
Hmm_

"Well you know you weren't making it any easier. All you were doing was being troublesome."

"What did you call me!?"

* * *

_Their relationship makes me laugh XD  
Hope you all liked it!_

_PLEASE REVIEW and even if you don't check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out_


	5. Leave Out All the Rest, Gaamatsu

_Here's one for all the Gaara and Matsuri fans.  
It's actually my first Gaamatsu fic ever :)  
I hope you all like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...dang._

**

* * *

**

**The Songs That Define Us**

_Song: Leave Out All the Rest  
Artist: Linkin Park_

By: turtlechick

How would he be remembered?

_I dreamt I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen'  
Cause no one else cared_

It was a question that he had asked himself a few times, but hadn't given it much thought until today. So what was the answer? Sure he would always be known as the youngest Kazekage, but was that it? Or maybe he would be recalled for what he had inside of him, the sand demon, Shukaku?

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving?  
When I'm done here?  
So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

That part of his life mostly defined his childhood. He had been isolated from most of the other children in his village except for his siblings, Temari and Kankerou. Even they had been wary of their safety around him at times. He had changed from that child though, he was now in complete control of the thing that was lurking inside of him. There were a few people who could be held responsible for his change; the knucklehead ninja and…her, the girl who was sitting across from him on the other side of his desk.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

Every since he had taken Matsuri under his wing, things hadn't been the same, but in a good way. She had taught him a lot of important lessons, ones that he couldn't have learned from anyone else. She had always been kind to him, never once judging him of his far from easy past. She had a way of seeing the good in everyone. In the few years that they had been sensei and student, they had become quite close. Not having any family of her own anymore, she was treated like part of the sand siblings. She was invited to every holiday, every birthday and practically lived at their house. She had also become good friends with his sister as well.

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

It was easy to say that she knew him best, they were together almost constantly. So why not ask her? She would probably be the one who be able to answer the question the most honestly. Here goes nothing.

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I've made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through_

He waited before asking the small kunoichi his question, to steal a look at her. She was sitting at a lone chair in his office, waiting for their training time. Her legs swung over the tall chair and she hummed quietly not noticing the red headed Kazekage examining her intently.

_I've never been perfec  
tBut neither have you  
So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

"Matsuri?" She stopped her humming and her consistent leg swinging to turn her gaze to his.

"Yes Gaara-sensei?" She asked cheerfully.

"How will you remember me?" His question, to her, was out of the blue. What on earth would make her beloved sensei ask this question. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

She put her index finger to her chin in thought. "Hmmm let me think."

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

He was surprised that she needed to think about her answer. He thought that it was such an easy question, with an equally easy answer. So why was she taking so long. He wanted his answer, but knew, if he wanted the one he had been waiting for then he might just have to wait a little bit longer.

_Don't resent me  
__And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Matsuri snapped her fingers and smiled at him. He prepared himself for her answer, not entirely knowing what she would say.

"Gaara I will remember you for being the best sensei any student could ask for. Not only are you an inspirational ninja but you're a good person." That was all he was looking for, he opened his mouth to speak, but she continued. "You have always been there for me and I respect you more than anyone else I know. You've also been the person to fill the void when my parents died." The young Kazekage barely heard the last sentence.

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

So that was her answer?

_When my time comes  
__Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
__Reasons to be missed_

In Gaara's eyes he couldn't have asked for a better one, from the person who knew him best. He hoped with all of his heart that she always thought of that way and their relationship never changed.

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

"So Gaara sensei… how will you remember me?"

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are_

He would have to think about that one.

* * *

_How did you like it?  
I love this pairing so I definitely plan on writing more Gaamatsu fics.  
I think this was a good start :)  
Thanks for reading!_

_PLEASE REVEIW and even if you don't check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out_


	6. Poker Face, Tenten Centric

_Ok so I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I've been super busy lately.  
Oh and this song is incredibly random, so it's more the concept of it and not the song.  
I don't even know if they have poker where they live. XD  
(This song is awesome, but repeats... a lot so I edited the lyrics a little bit)  
This was supposed to be a Tenten centric story, but it sort of turned into a Nejiten.  
But it's really only if you squint. lol  
Enjoy!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used in this fanfiction.  
(I forgot to say that for my others, but it applies to all chapters.)_

**

* * *

**

**The Songs That Define Us**

_Song:Poker face  
Artist: Lady Gaga_

By: turtlechick

I laid down one card as I picked up another, making sure not to show myhand to the people next to her. I fought back a smile as I saw what I had drawn. I glanced around the table for anyone who was slipping up in this friendly game. I could remember the one time in their academy days where we had played this game. Our instructors told me that a good ninja was also good at poker. In the sense that if they could hide their emotions well, they would be able to do it when it mattered.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

In the world of ninjas it was important to be able to hide their emotions well. If a ninja was too expressive, it made them vulnerable in some situations. No one wanted to give the enemy an extra opportunity. This little card game was fun, and it gave them a less stressful way to test our abilities.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

There were a few standouts, in this game. The people who you would normally suspect at being good at hiding their emotions. Shino being one of them. Since he barely showed any emotion at all he was already good at concealing his during the game. His high collar and sunglasses helped a lot too. Naruto always accused him of cheating.

_Can't read my,Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(shes got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(shes got to love nobody)_

Shikamaru was another good player. He looked half asleep most of the time so he never had a problem with this game. His excellent strategies also helped him win a few times. Although in the game of poker, there wasn't a lot of strategy in the game, he seemed to always have the advantage when it came to that subject.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
__P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy, another stoic ninja was a master at covering up his thoughts. Even though he was well known as he is, he keeps a low profile. His blood line also helps him a lot. His lack of pupils also makes him very hard to read. Naruto says he cheats as well, but he has to remember that in the heat of battle, those things count.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun_

There are also a few that…don't do so well. Take Naruto for instance, he has a hard time keeping his mouth shut. His over expressiveness also does him in, especially when he draws a bad hand. It's almost like he shouldn't even be playing with the rest of us since he is so horrible at it. Sure he's progressed from when we all started these monthly get together, but he's still not too good at concealing his emotions. But then again, hiding his emotions has never suited Naruto anyway.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
__I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Another one who isn't so good at the game is Ino, other than me she's the only girl from our group that attends our game. She's usually too busy fighting with Shikamaru and Naruto to actually be good at it, but her talks about 'feminine' things has gotten the boys off task a few times. I've never seen Shino's face so read, especially since he's the one out of al of us that rarely ever talks, except when it has to do with a mission.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(shes got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(shes got to love nobody)_

I don't know if these monthly games were actually helping, but I enjoyed the time we got to spend with each other. We all rarely ever got to see each other due to missions and other village affairs. It was nice to be able to see everyone and catch up on meaningless things. I would have to remember to thank Iruka sensei for showing us this game.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

"Call." Neji announced after he had discarded.

"Call." Naruto said when it was his turn. It was easy to see that he was bluffing, but he would probably ride out the hand until he lost a the end.

"Fold." Shikamaru said placing his cards face down on the table.

Shino and Ino gave the same reply, "Fold."

They all looked to me for my answer. I looked down at my cards and tried my hardest not to smile. "Call." I wasn't going to let Neji beat me so easily.

_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
__I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

Before Neji threw his chips in one last time, he stared at me, trying to see if I was lying. He couldn't tell a thing, and it couldn't have made me happier. I loved the idea of having an upper hand at something. Neji was squirming, I could tell.

_Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

First Naruto put down his cards. It was just like I said, he was bluffing. He was hoping that he might scare the rest of us off, it didn't quite work like he had planned. He only had a low pair of fives, not exactly a winning hand.

Next Neji laid down his hand, well it was definitely better than Naruto's. Neji had a full house, a tough hand to beat. Now that the game was practically over, I could finally let loose. I released a hearty laugh and put my cards on the table, Neji's face was priceless.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
__No he can't read my poker face  
(shes got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
__No he can't read my poker face  
(shes got to love nobody)_

"Well, I guess Tenten wins again, with a royal flush." Shikamaru said, nonchalantly.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

All I could do was smile. I guess I could finally say that I was better at this than Neji. It wasn't often that I got to say things like that. I couldn't wait till next month and beat him again. I guess I was getting really good at this poker thing, my ever important 'poker face,' was even able to mislead the Hyuuga prodigy.

* * *

_I hope this gets me out of my recent, writer's block...  
Thanks a lot for reading and I hoped you all liked it :)_

_Please review and even if you don't, check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out_


	7. Please Don't Leave Me, Shikatema

_Wow I haven't updated this in forever... sorry.  
Well if you've seen this to the video to this song,  
don't be decieved, this is nothing like it.  
No psycho girlfriends here! lol  
Well enjoy!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs used in this fic._

**

* * *

**

**The Songs That Define Us**

_Song: Please Don't Leave Me  
Artist: Pink_

By:turtlechick

What were they even fighting about? Temari honestly couldn't remember. How did they get like this? They had fought before but never like this. This was too much. Temari didn't know how she was going to get Shikamaru from doing this. From leaving.

_Do you know if I can yell any louder  
How many times have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
da da da da-da_

It took a lot for Temari to even move to Konoha to be with that pineapple head. All of the legal stuff was hard of course, but leaving her brothers and the only home she had ever known was harder. At first she thought it wasn't worth it but, after the first week, she knew in her heart it was.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is....broken_

They fought almost everyday, well Temari did. Shikamaru usually took it lying down. He was never the aggressor, it had always been her. She wished he would yell back sometimes, it made him seem so spineless. She wished he would say something other than troublesome, every once in awhile. That's what really got her mad. No woman wanted to be told that she was troublesome every day, it just wasn't fair.

_Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

Now, she guess she had pushed to far. Usually whenever they got into a big enough fight he would just crash at Chouji's house. That gave them both a little time to let off some steam. But this time was different, he had never packed his things before, never done this. Temari was scared, scared that he might actually leave for real this time.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise_

Temari knew she couldn't stay here without him, it wouldn't be the same. She had truly enjoyed Konoha in the short while she had lived here with him. The other female ninjas of the village had taken her in with open arms. She also could live without him because who was she going to go to when she had a problem. Even though he never yelled back, he was always there for her, whether he looked like he was listening or not. She took that for granted, probably more than she should.

_Da da da-da da  
__Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
__I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

The truth was they're relationship was almost so exciting, even though he was a stick in the mud most of the time. He made things interesting for her, for the simple reason that they were polar opposites. Temari never really believed in the old saying that opposites attract, but she sure does now.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry._

Temari had too much pride, for a simple, "I'm sorry." It just wasn't in her. Sure she loved Shikamaru, and he certainly deserved and apology but that was one of the hardest things for her to do. A girl's pride is something no one should throw away on a boy, but Shikamaru was different. He was one of those boys, who, even though he had his opinions about women, respected them with everything he had.

_Da da da da,  
da da da dada  
da da da-da da  
Please, please don't leave me_

It hurt Temari to see Shikamaru put all of his things in one single bag. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, even though they had never talked about it, Temari knew that, even though he was, "troublesome," she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wanted to get over this hump, no, she knew they needed to.

_Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,  
It's gonna come right back to ,  
Please don't leave me._

What could she say to him? What on earth would make him stay, here, with her. She needed to think of something fast.

"Shikamaru?" He stopped packing and looked at her, tired and lazily.

"What is it Temari?"

"I… I… um." He sighed and shook his head while he picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

_No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me,  
oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this_

This was her last chance. She had to do something. She quickly grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned around once more.

_Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me _

"Shikamaru, please don't leave me." She could only think to herself, "is that the best I can do, at a time like this?"

He immediately dropped his bag, and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny!?" She demanded.

"That's all you had to say."

* * *

_How was that?  
I had a lot of fun with it. :)  
It also was me putting of my research project even more. :P  
I hope you all liked it. :D_

_Please review and even if you don't check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out_


	8. Good Enough, Naruhina

_WARNING SPOILERS!!  
If you haven't read the latest manga,  
and aren't a fan of spoilers, then maybe this isn't for you.  
Oh, and I forgot to say that I've made a playlist containing all the songs used in this fic.  
There's a link on my profile if anyone would like to listen while they read a long. :D  
Anywho, I hope all the Naruhina fans out there, like this one!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**

* * *

**

The Songs That Define Us

_Song: Good Enough  
Artist: Evanescence_

By: turtlechick

It was hot outside, just like every other day in the Konoha village. Everyone was working to help rebuild what had been broken, which in all seriousness, was everything. The village was in ruins, all thanks to Pein. Of course Hinata was upset that the village was destroyed, but she couldn't help but feel thankful to the Akatski member. If it wasn't for him, she would have never been able to tell Naruto her true feelings. So far she hadn't seen him after that moment, all she had heard, was that he was going to be fine.

_Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you._

She couldn't help but be somewhat hopeful, that things were all going to change. That as soon as they saw each other, Naruto would sweep her up in his strong arms they would engage in a passionate first kiss, and then they could be together. Just like she had wished, all those years before. Maybe now, he would be able to return her feelings she had harbored for as long as she could remember.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel..._

The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't leave her be. She wandered aimlessly around the village, not exactly looking for something, but wondering where that something was. She watched as all of her fellow ninja worked to repair their home. Hinata hadn't been given a job, only been told that she should recover. She felt that she was recovered enough, she wanted to do something. She wanted to be of some sort of use.

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you._

She brought her head up from the ground, only to see the person she had been thinking about, Naruto. He was helping a few chuunin move wood from the ground. He had been hurt in the fight as well, but he was already helping. Hinata couldn't help but feel so helpless. There he was standing right there in front of her, but she didn't even have the courage to walk another step forward.

_Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself,  
and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you._

She wondered to herself, if she was really worthy of someone like Naruto; someone so selfless, so brave?

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completly  
I can't let go of this dream  
Can't believe that I feel..._

Maybe he hadn't seen her yet, maybe she could disappear in the shadows like she had been so used to over the years. She just wasn't ready for what was to come.

"Hey, Hinata!" It was too late now, she might as well get it over with.

"N-Na-ruto." She said in reply.

He reached up and scratched the back of his head, then smiled sheepishly at her. "How are you?"

_Good enough,  
I feel good 's been such a long time coming,  
but I feel good._

She wanted to tell him the truth. She wished she could confess that she wouldn't be fine until all of their emotions were laid out and they were together at last. But she couldn't bear to see him upset, to see him sad, because of her. It just wasn't worth it. If It meant, being quiet a little longer, she could handle it, no… she would have to.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good I good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

"I'm ok Naruto." She said, finally.

"Oh, ok, well I guess I'll see you later Hinata." He said as he waved and slowly began to walk off.

She stared as he became farther and farther away, just like the chances of ever seeing her one dream come true. Had she made the wrong decision? Should she have been truthful? Now, she might never know, if she'll ever be good enough to tell him. She could only hope that one day, she would be.

_So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no._

She also would never know, that he was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

_I know the song didn't fit perfectly,  
but I thought it as something that Hinata could work up to. :)  
I hope everyone liked it!_

_Please review and even if you don't, check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out._


	9. Smash Into You, Nejiten

**The Songs That Define Us**

_Song: Smash Into You  
Artist: Beyonce_

By: turtlechick

Tenten threw another weapon at her spandex wearing teammate as they trained in one of the old practice grounds. It had been awhile since she sparred with Lee, because she usually did so with Neji, but she didn't really mind. It was a good chance for them to catch up on old times. She always liked reminiscing with Lee, he always made their old adventures together seem more… colorful.

_Head down  
As I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground  
Eyes shut I find myself in love racing the Earth  
And I'm soaked in your love  
And love was right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong _

"Do you miss him Tenten?" Lee asked with a smile.

Tenten dodged one of his punches, that came dangerously close to coming into contact with her shoulder. That question caught her a bit off guard.

"Yes…" She could feel her face grow red. Neji and she had been dating for only a short period now, but this was the first time they had been separated. The reason that she was training with Lee. Neji had been called away on a semi-long period mission. The Hokage estimated that it would take about 2 months.

That of course made both of them weary.

_I wanna run (run)  
Smash into you  
I wanna run (run)  
And smash into you_

"I'm sure he missed you too Tenten!How could he not miss our beautiful flower!" Lee punched his fist in the air, which almost made him lose his footing.

That statement made Tenten blush as well.

The thought of Neji actually missing her… was so different. It made her embarrassed and happy at the same time. She couldn't help but smile.

"So when does our Neji come back home?" Lee asked.

_Ears closed  
What I hear no one else has to know  
Cause' I know  
That what we have is worth first place in gold  
And I'm soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong, oh..._

Tenten laughed at Lee. If only Neji could hear him call him that. "Uh, tomorrow, is the date marked on my calendar." Tenten said proudly.

Lee gasped. "That soon!? I haven't even prepared him a party for his safe return!"

"I'm sure Neji won't mind Lee." Tenten explained.

"Well, do you have anything planned for his arrival tomorrow Tenten?"

Come to think of it, Tenten didn't have much prepared. She knew that Neji didn't like to have fuss made over things like this. All she was planning to do was to cook him his favorite dish for dinner.

_I wanna run (run)  
Smash into you  
I wanna run (run)  
Smash into you  
Smash into you  
Oh......_

"Tenten!" Lee and Tenten immediately stopped their training and looked to the figure approaching them. It was Kotetsu Hagane. What was he doing out here?

"What is it?" She asked, still confused as to why he was here.

"I was told to get you, by the Hokage." Tenten's heart started to race. Was something wrong with Neji? Did he not make it back safely. "The team containing Neji Hyuuga, has returned."

Tenten's heart skipped a beat, he was home…

"Oh! That's great news Tenten! We should make our way to the gates to greet Neji!" He punched his fist again into the air, but slowly brought it down, when he realized that Tenten was already gone.

_Head down  
As I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground  
Eyes shut I'm in love and I'm racing the Earth  
And I'm soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong_

The front gate was all the way on the other side of the village, but she didn't care. She was exhausted after training with Lee all day but still, she didn't care. She traveled straight through the village, not caring who saw her racing past them. All that mattered to her, was seeing Neji.

Sweat trickled down her face, as she grew closer and closer to the gates. Her head was pounding and all she could hear was her feet as they came down onto the ground. Her breathing grew heavy, and her chest heaved, but that didn't stop her.

_Oh...I wanna run  
Smash into you  
I'm willing to run (run)  
__Smash into you _

Finally the gates were in sight, but her vision was a bit cloudy. Only one figure stood out to her among the ones there. It was tall, had long dark hair and could have been none other than Neji Hyuuga himself. The final stretch was in front of her, so close to her target.

Tenten shut her eyes, put her head down and plunged herself the rest of the way.

She could sense she was close, and opened her arms in embrace. She felt herself crash into him. He staggered back a bit but was able to keep the two of them upright. She quickly breathed in and knew in that moment that it was truly him. There was no mistaking it.

He was really home.

_I'm ready to run, run, run, run, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I'm ready to run, run, run, run, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I wanna run, runSmash into you  
I'm willing to run (run)Smash into you_

"Welcome home Neji…" She sighed against his chest.

"It's good to be home…"

* * *

_Geez, I'm sorry this took so darn long. D:  
School's got me as swamped as ever,  
and updates are getting to be tough.  
I will finish my goal of 30 chapters though!!!  
(Eventually...)_

_Please review, and even if you don't, check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out._


End file.
